


Имя

by fandom_Rogue_Squadron_2019



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Rogue_Squadron_2019/pseuds/fandom_Rogue_Squadron_2019
Summary: Его зовут не Люк.





	Имя

Его зовут не Люк — хотя он помнит это имя; оно лежит на языке, как печать, чтобы никогда не быть произнесённым. У него есть, конечно, и другое имя. Оно написано в его паспорте, и в удостоверении студента, и в водительских правах, но Люк рано понимает, что к чему.

Он встречает Оби-Вана в шестнадцать — в буддистском храме на окраине шумного квартала, в дыму благовоний и в гудении мантр. Оби-Вана, конечно, зовут теперь иначе. Люк помнит это. Поэтому он не хватает своего бывшего _мастера_ за грудки. Даже не подходит. Просто стоит, вдыхая терпкую горечь. Монотонный голос ламы тянет что-то о милосердии и прощении. Выходя из храма, Люк на мгновение оборачивается — и встречается со взглядом светлых, чуть прищуренных глаз.  
Губы Оби-Вана едва заметно шевелятся. Люк разбирает "удачи" и "у него теперь всё хорошо".

В девятнадцать он встречает Веджа Aнтиллеса. От Веджа пахнет дешёвым вином и мизантропией. Ведж дважды не прошёл отбор в лётное училище, и, видимо, сегодня провалился в третий раз. "Возьму их измором", — буднично говорит он, прикрывая глаза рукой от солнца. Небо исчерчено белыми шрамами. В Ведже колышется тёмная, чудовищная тоска. Люк хочет сказать ему что-то хорошее, ободрить — но вместо этого спрашивает:  
— Тебе никогда не снится, что у них четыре крыла?  
Ведж долго смотрит на него. Кривовато улыбается.  
— Оно тебе надо, знать, что мне снится?  
В его глаза тяжело смотреть.  
(Через пару лет, в четвёртый раз, у Веджа получится; ещё через несколько лет он женится — на девушке со светлыми волосами и со звенящим, как сталь, именем; тогда Люк отпустит эту ниточку и потеряет его след).

В двадцать ему удаётся встретить Йоду. Конечно, это не обычная встреча — глупо думать, что у Йоды может быть имя, записанное в паспорте. Что у него может быть хоть какое-то имя, которое не "Йода".   
Люк стоит у окошка "Мак-Экспресс", подсчитывая, хватит ли у него на двойной бургер или только на обычный. Порыв тёплого ветра вдруг толкает его в плечи, ерошит волосы. Светлая тень мелькает в стекле — хотя, если подумать, как тень может быть светлой?  
"Помни", — велит Йода.  
"Помню", — отвечает Люк.  
Тем вечером он увольняется с опостылевшей работы, куда устроился после вылета из университета. Его ждут голодные дни. Он счастлив впервые за год. Заявление о приёме на первый курс лежит на столе, и чернила на подписи ещё не просохли. Подрабатывать можно и в том же "Макдональдсе", в конце концов.

Джедай без меча подобен джедаю с мечом, думает он. Будто дело хоть когда-то было в мечах, честное слово.

Встретить Лею он не надеется. Мир сделал ему уже достаточно подарков. Лея — далёкий отблеск, след от тёплых губ на щеке, который он иногда чувствует, просыпаясь до рассвета. Гнаться за ним нет смысла. Он забирает диплом, вкусно пахнущий свежей бумагой, устраивается на настоящую работу, — эй, старина Ведж, теперь я строю самолёты, на которых ты летаешь, как тебе такой поворот? — и отзывается на имя, отпечатанное в личном пропуске. У него есть теперь пропуск, солидный, с фотографией. На фотографии трудно узнать самого себя. Он никогда не задумывался, что с бородой стал похож на Оби-Вана. (Хочется верить, на этом список сходств закончится).

Если его спросят, счастлив ли он — он скажет: да.  
Если его спросят, есть ли в этом мире Сила — он скажет: нет, но есть сила, и, если подумать, это ничуть не хуже.

Ему тридцать два, и женщину, которую он встречает, не зовут Лея — он твердит себе об этом, пряча в карманы взмокшие ладони. Это не она. У неё за плечами три десятка лет без него, и, хочется верить, ещё семь десятков впереди.   
Он не будет вмешиваться.  
Её глаза ничуть не изменились. Такие же карие. Она прижимает подбородком папку к груди, руки заняты телефоном и чашкой кофе, и надо бы предложить помочь... но он молчит. Молчит и смотрит. За ней — пост заместителя какого-то там департамента, пятое место в списке "человек года" и благотворительный фонд в помощь сиротам. Она здесь по воле случая. Она сейчас уйдёт и больше не вернётся.  
— Вам помочь? — всё-таки спрашивает он.  
Она поднимает глаза.  
Медленно, спокойно она ставит на стол чашку. Кладёт туда же телефон. Удобнее перехватывает папку.  
— Люк?  
Где-то звенит телефон.   
Кто-то шёпотом орёт на кого-то, требуя предыдущую версию правок к чертежу.  
Мир не сошёл с орбиты, но, определённо, сошёл с ума.  
— Да? — откликается он.


End file.
